Cantares Curse
by HobbitGirlForever
Summary: Little ficlet about Ron and a certain Cantares Curse


__

Disclaimer- The characters etcetera do not belong to me the belong to JKR.

****

The Cantares Curse

__

a/n- just a wee bit of a story….lol…..weird idea I got while singing along to the radio!

"I swear Malfoy if you so much as lay a hand on Hermione I will hex you into next week!" Ron Weasley ordered loudly as he pushed his way in front of a terrified Hermione.

"I just tried to give her a little kiss, tis all. Can I help it if all of the ladies worship me?" Draco sneered "Which is definitely more than you can say Weasley. Ha! You can't even keep one girl!"

"Hermione is way to good to fall for the likes of you!" Ron hollered as a crowd began to gather around them. "In fact all ladies are too good for Slytherin scum, such as you!"

"Oh your words. They hurt. They cut to my very soul. Take it back. Oh take it back." He said with sarcasm dripping from his voice, both of his hands lay on his chest as though he had just suffered a terrible blow.

Ron scowled and began to retreat with Hermione on his arm when Draco called after them.

"Hey Mione! If you are ever looking for a real wizard ya know where you can find me." Draco winks at Hermione before grabbing onto her other arm and kissing her cheek spitefully. She shudders violently out of disgust and anger.

"All right Malfoy! That was the last straw! I asked you to leave Hermione alone and you did not respect my wishes!" Ron whirled around, wand drawn and pointed at Draco. His face was crimson in rage, sparks of fire ignited in his deep blue eyes. " CANTARES!!!" 

Draco's face immediately twisted in surprise after the bolt of blue light hit him directly in the face. His ice colored eyes fluttered violently and his hands flew up to his mouth. 

"Ron what did you do to him?!" Hermione asked concerned at his obvious distress.

"Oh nothing that will cause any serious damage, 'cept to his ego!" Ron replied smiling broadly.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

"The Cantares Curse." He stated still grinning.

"What does it do?" Harry asked. He had heard the commotion and hurried to back Ron up.

"You'll see" Hermione giggled "This will be quite funny!"

Draco opened his mouth to protest. Instead of protesting this popped out…..

__

"You might've been hurt, babe. That ain't no lie." Draco eyes widened in horror. He attempted to clamp his own mouth shut with his hands but within a few moments he could contain it no longer. _"You've seen them come and go, oh. I remember you told me that it made you believe in no man, no cry. Maybe that's why."_ At that very moment his body began to move on its own, he started to dance too. _"Every little thing I do never seems enough for you. You don't want to lose it again but I'm not like them. Baby, when you finally, Get to love somebody…Guess what….Its gonna be me."_

"What is he singing?" A wizard born student nearby asked Hermione.

"It is a song called its Gonna be Me. It is song by this muggle boy-band named N*Sync. Lots of teenage muggle girls practically worship them." She laughs. "But personally I don't get what they see in them. Five guys on a stage singing fine but dancing like idiots. They only seem to know half a dozen moves too! They don't even play any instruments, where is the challenge there. They have a back-up band." Hermione giggles "Perfect selection for our Mr. Draco Malfoy!"

__

"You've got no choice, babe but to move on, and you know there ain't no time to waste. You're just to blind, to see but in the end you know it's gonna be me. You can't deny, so just tell me why. Every little thing I do never seems enough for you. You don't wanna lose it again. But I'm not like them Baby, when you finally get to love somebody this much. Guess What! Its gonna be me." Draco pauses only long enough to fill his lungs with some much needed fresh air. Beads of sweat are pouring down his face due to the strenuous activity. _"There comes a day, when I'll be the one, you'll see. It's gonna-gonna-gonna-gonna-gonna. It's gonna be me! All that I do is not enough for you. Don't wanna lose it. But I'm not like that. When finally, you get to love GUESS WHAT. Every little thing I do, never seems enough for you . You don't wanna lose it again. But I'm not like them, Baby. When you finally get to love somebody….guess what…It's gonna be me. Every little thing I do, Never seems enough for you. You don't wanna lose it again but I'm not like them, baby. When you finally, get to love somebody…..guess what…." _Draco quickly gasps for breath. _"It's gonna be me."_

The entire crowd breaks out laughing upon Draco finishing his "solo". Surprisingly enough Draco blushed furiously as he pushed his way though a group of "mock swooners" .

Ron again offered Hermione his arm. She graciously accepted and the head down the hall towards Griffyndor together. 

"Very clever spell Ron and that you for protecting me." She smiled coyly after they had entered the common room.

"You are very welcome my lady." Ron replied blushing slightly as he took a little bow.

"You know what though Ron?"

"What?"

"Draco wasn't half bad."

Ron's eyes grew as wide as saucers and his jaw dropped.

Hermione giggled before standing on her tip-toes a placing a gentle kiss on Ron's cheek. 

Ron smiled widely and wrapped his arms around her small frame. After a moment he released her. "Good-night sweet Hermione."

"Good night to you too my dear Ron." She quickly kissed him lightly on the lips before running up the stairs to the girls dorms.

"Good night indeed." Ron whispered, his fingers against his tingling lips.


End file.
